Hands to myself
Hands to Myself – singel amerykańskiej piosenkarki Seleny Gomez, promujący jej drugi album Revival. Tekst Piosenki Can't keep my hands to myself No matter how hard I'm tryin' to I want you all to myself You're metaphorical gin and juice So come on, give me a taste of what it's like to be next to you Won't let one drop go to waste You're metaphorical gin and juice 'Cause all of the doubts and the outbursts Keep making love to each other And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying All of the downs and the uppers keep making love to each other And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying but I Can't keep my hands to myself, my hands to myself Can't keep my hands to myself, my hands to myself My doctor say you're no good But people say what they wanna say And you should know if I could I'd breathe you in every single day 'Cause all of the doubts and the outbursts Keep making love to each other And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying, trying All of the downs and the uppers keep making love to each other And I'm trying, trying, I'm trying but I Can't keep my hands to myself, my hands to myself Can't keep my hands to myself, my hands to myself Can't keep my hands to myself I want it all, no, nothing else Can't keep my hands to myself Give me your all and nothing else Oh, I, I want it all I want it all, I want it all Can't keep my hands to myself I mean I could but why would I want to? My hands to myself, can't keep my hands to myself My hands to myself, can't keep my hands to myself I want it all, no, nothing else Can't keep my hands to myself Give me your all and nothing else Can't keep my hands to myself Tłumaczenie Tekstu Nie potrafię trzymać rąk przy sobie Bez względu na to, jak bardzo się staram Chcę Cię tylko dla siebie Jesteś metaforą ginu i soku Chodź, daj mi posmakować, jak to jest być obok Ciebie Nie pozwolę, aby choć jedna kropla się zmarnowała Jesteś metaforą ginu i soku Bo wszystkie te wątpliwości i wybuchy Sprawiają, że nadal się kochamy A ja się staram, staram, staram, staram Wszystkie te wątpliwości i wybuchy sprawiają, że nadal się kochamy A ja się staram, staram ale ja Nie potrafię trzymać rąk przy sobie, moich rąk przy sobie Nie mogę utrzymać rąk przy sobie, moich rąk przy sobie Doktor powiedział, że nie jesteś dla mnie dobry Ale ludzie mówią to, co chcą powiedzieć I powinieneś wiedzieć, że jeśli bym mogła Oddychałabym Tobą każdego dnia Bo wszystkie te wątpliwości i wybuchy Sprawiają, że nadal się kochamy A ja się staram, staram, staram, staram Wszystkie te wątpliwości i wybuchy sprawiają, że nadal się kochamy A ja się staram, staram ale ja Nie potrafię trzymać rąk przy sobie, moich rąk przy sobie Nie potrafię trzymać rąk przy sobie, moich rąk przy sobie Nie potrafię trzymać rąk przy sobie Chcę tylko wszystkiego, nie, nic więcej Nie mogę utrzymać rąk przy sobie Daj mi siebie całego i nic więcej Tak, ja, chcę tego wszystkiego Chcę tego, chcę tego wszystkiego Nie mogę utrzymać rąk przy sobie To znaczy mogłabym, ale dlaczego miałabym tego chcieć? Moich rąk przy sobie, nie potrafię trzymać rąk przy sobie Moich rąk przy sobie, nie potrafię trzymać rąk przy sobie Chcę tylko wszystkiego, nie, nic więcej Nie potrafię trzymać rąk przy sobie Daj mi siebie całego i nic więcej Nie potrafię trzymać rąk przy sobie Kategoria:Single Kategoria:Amerykańskie Single Kategoria:Selena Gomez